The XMen Parodies
by ReddistheRose
Summary: A collection of parodies based on XEvo! Send in your requests, and be sure to reveiw! Second chapter: Dance With The Mutants, based on: Dance To The Music, by Sly And The Family Stone.
1. They Are The XMen

**AN: **Hi, gang! As with my Jimmy Neutron parodies, I've decided to put all my X-Men parodies in one place. I hope you like them! If you hav a request, please let me know in your review!

This one is a parody of _"They Are The Roses"_ by** Jessica Andrews. **Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**They Are The X-Men**

-

Born with more

Than they realized,

Contained the X-gene,

How it changed their life!

-

They vowed to clean up

This mess we made

Give us a future,

And freedom from hate

-

So they try their best

To grow and understand

The powers that grow

From their hearts and hands…

-

They are the X-men

And for us they fight

They are the wind that blows,

And the lighting that strikes

-

They are Angles,

They are Beasts, its all right

They are the fire that burns

And the voice inside

-

They are the X-men…

-

Imagine a mansion

Filled with hope and life

Finding the difference

'tween dark and light

-

Where kids can grow,

Helping each other,

To finally know:

-

They have a family inside

The walls of this house

Even through the problems,

They won't let each other down

-

They are the X-men

And for us they fight

They are the wind that blows,

And the lighting that strikes

-

They are Angles,

They are Beasts, its all right

They are the fire that burns

And the voice inside

-

They are the X-men…

-

Imagine a world

Where all of the humans

Put aside their fears,

Really try to understand…

-

They are the X-men

And for us they fight

They are the wind that blows,

And the lighting that strikes

-

They are Angles,

They are Beasts, its all right

They are the fire that burns

And the voice inside

-

They are the X-men

-


	2. Blue Amanda's Song

**AN: **Hello everyone! Wow, I've been sooo unfaithful in posting here! Sorry! I've been working hard on updating my Jimmy Neutron stories, so I kind of got behind in my X-men stuff...anyway, here is the next chapter: _Blue (Amanda's Song)_, based on the _LeeAnn Rymes_ song _"Blue"_. I hope you like it- don't forget to reveiw!

**Reveiwers:  
misty: **I'll look into it- I'm not real familiar with "Chicago", but I'm sure I can do something...thanks for reveiwing!  
**piney: **Any particular song from the movie? I've never heard of the movie, but if you pick a song I might be able to work with it...thanks for reveiwing!

* * *

**Blue (Amanda's Song)**

**- **

Bluuuue

It's my favorite color

Why can't you understand,

My love is true?

-

Bluuuue

Since that day I saw you

I knew that you were special,

I had to get to know you

-

So I asked you out

To the Sadie Hawkins dance

I wanted to see you

The real you, not the mask

-

Bluuuue

I know those gloves

Hide the real you

Just give up this charade,

I know the truth

-

Now that I've told you

How your secret I know

Won't you take my hand, now,

And let your true color show?

-

Bluuuue

You finally let me

See your handsome face,

As I knew it would be

-

Yeah, I love the blue skin

You showed

to me...

-


	3. Dance With the Mutants

**AN: **I decided to clean out my X-men parody closet today- lucky you! ; ) This is a very short one, so I'm posting another as well...I don't own Sly And The Family Stone, X-men, or Nevada. Well, maybe Nevada...

* * *

**Dance With the Mutants**

Yeah, get up!  
And dance with the mutants!  
Get on up,  
And dance with the mutants!

Bum-Bum,  
Bum-bum-bum-bum,  
Bum-bum-bum  
Bum-bum  
Bum-bum-bum-bum

Dance with the mutants!  
Dance with the mutants!  
Dance with the mutants!  
Dance with the mutants!

Hey, humans!

(What?)

We got a group ready to party,  
And Kurt can drum out the beat…  
Yeah!  
(drums)

Rogue's gonna add a little guitar  
And make it easy to move your feet…  
(guitar)

Remy's gonna add some bottom  
So that you'll come on, and sing along!  
(base)

You might like to hear Tab's organ,  
Yeah, she can do no wrong!  
(organ)

Let's hear our home girl,  
Kitty, take the mic!  
Yeah!

Listen, now, she's got a message, she's sayin:  
"All mutie haters, go home!"  
But the rest of you?

Bum-Bum,  
Bum-bum-bum-bum,  
Bum-bum-bum  
Bum-bum  
Bum-bum-bum-bum

Dance with the mutants!  
Dance with the mutants!  
Dance with the mutants!  
Dance with the mutants!

0 


End file.
